tiger's cub
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: frida disappers for 6 years and manny gets a letter that tells him where to go and why MxF
1. Chapter 1

el tigre's cub

manny/el tigre:age 16/22

frida: age 16/22

prologue:

FRIDA

frida: how could this have happend? she looked down at the pink plus sighn on the test again she was pregnant with manny's child she went to the hospital earlier because she thought she had the flu but they told her to take a pregnancy test before the did anything they found out that she was 3 months now.

flashback

frida felt sick really sick after seeing manny and zoe kiss

but then noticed the sick feeling didn't go away she was running from manny when suddenly felt her lunch coming back up she ran to the nearest trash can and threwup when it stopped she started getting scared she looked up and saw manny running over to her, still angry she knock him to the ground and ran off it wasn't until her symptoms were getting worse she decided to stop going to school and hide out at the arcade.

suddenly she felt a hand grab her waist and quickly pull her to a familiar anti-hero who pick her up bridal style and shot his other arm at a near by building which sent them air born.

let me go! frida yelled while punching him in the shoulder which only cased he to tighten his grip on her

no somthing wrong frida and i'm taking you to the hospital weather you like it or not! with a dead serious look in his eyes

he landed a the hospital front doors and was going in with her until there was explosion downtown he glanced at her one last time before swinging off.

end o flashback

but it doesn't matter now he's with zoe...she thought to herself "and i don't want to get rid of who ever you are" she said to her belly sadly smirking.

she was listening to gold mine blues by trocdero and started to hum along to it.

suddenly her father came in her room suprising her cuasing her to drop the test and it bonced to her father who got one good look at it he looked up at her with an unreadable exprestion her mother and sisters came in all three gasp when they saw the test.

it was deathly quiet until her father broke the silence.

"you've been sleeping around you little slut!" he yelled causing her mother and sisters to gasp.  
"i demand you tell me who father is and get rid of his basturd RIGHT NOW!"

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHO THE FATHER IS AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BABY!" frida yelled

"get out..." her father said in a low venom filld voice

"w-wha-" she looked at him in shock

"TAKE YOUR THINGS AND GET MY HOUSE I NEVER WHAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled

Anita "papa what are-"

Nikita "you saying!"

Carmela "darling!"  
"leave him be i'm going" frida said holding back tears

two hours later

after frida finished packin her clouthes and personal belongings she put them in the back of her old jeep renagade and sighed before she left her mother and sisters gave her some bags

"clouthes for the baby!" anita and nikita said at the same time

"heres a check it has our vacation fund in it about $2,000 please send us some pitures of the baby when it's born " Carmela said

"thanks i will" frida said in a whisper she started her jeep and drove off she stayed at a hotel that night the next morning she woke up early and went to manny's

(ding dong)

rudolfo anwserd

"oh frida manny is not awake yet i'll"

"oh thats okay i'll wake him" she said

"such a polite girl" he said

when she enterd manny's room she went to his bed she whatched sleep for a secound befor putting a note on his nightstand she bent down and whispered to him "i'm so sorry manny" before kissing his forehead and left.

"i guess he doesn't want to wake up!" she yelled to rudolfo before she left for good.  
======================================================================================= MANNY

half an hour later manny woke up he thought he smelled frida before he looked at his nightstand and saw the note he suddely felt like someone had stabed him in the heart when he read it:

manny due to complacations outside of my hands i have left the city i'll send you a letter if i ever need you i'am so sorry manny.  
p.s. i've always loved you and aways will -frida

this is all zoe's fult zoe forced me to kiss her and frida saw us i tried telling her but she didn't listen then she started acting weird

flashback

manny was on his way back from school when he heard someone who sounded sick he peeked into an alley and found frida throwing up and looking terryfide he ran over to help only to have her push him to the ground and run off since then she started to avoid him which made him worry even more the final straw was when her symtoms worsend and she stopped coming to school he turned in to el tigre and found her hiding in the arcade

he quickly grabbed her and made his way to the hospital when they got there he was going in with her when an explousion happend downtown he quickly glanced at before swinging off.

end o flashback

frida i'm the one who's sorry mi aimor.

he went to frida's her mother wouldn't say anything and her dad got the day lights knocked out of him fror bad mouthing frida.

i'll wait for that letter and i will find you frida this i swear! manny yelled.  
====================================================================================== 6 years later

manny was moving in to his new apartment when a mail man came over him

manny rivera?

manny: yes

letters for you

manny thanked him and opened it his grew wider he read

manny how you been i'm so sorry i left without saying a word but if i'm writing to you now then i need your help i need to come to the adress 5550 Lirio twn when your there read the next one after you meet Izzy.

"lirio town thats ten hours from here but el tigre there by teleporting" he annouce then change into el tigre.

he focused his energy until green flames enveloped him and he was suddenly in front of frida's home he went to front door and found it unlocked he decided to look around while he there he toured around down stairs and went up stairs

he found frida's room he pick up a stuffed dog he'd won her it smelled like her suddenly he heard someone run from behind he him he quickly ran after them he caught a glimpse and could tell it was a child he walked in to a room down the hall and was surprised to find a child's bedroom particuraly a little girl's room he looked over and dismandled crib and a new toddler bed set up but he was focused on two tiny feet poorly hidden behind a curtin .

he bent down

"you know you have to come out at some point" manny said smirking

with that the little girl came out and he finally got a good look at her

she had black hair and dark blue eyes and wearing a little light brown dress with dark and light blue zigzags going around it and white leggings

manny smiled at her and patted her head

what your name nina? he asked

idzy she said (she can't pronouce it properly)

izzy? he asked and she nodded

with that he opened to secound letter

Manny if your reading this is suprise your a daddy please take care of her while i'm gone if wondering how i'm sure it'll all come back to you rapist! ... just kidding love frida ps her full name is Isabella Aliya Maria rivera.

manny was shocked he looked at izzy again this time he notice exept for frida's eyes she looked just like him he patted her on the head again not knowing what to do he decided to take her back to miracle city and go to his fathers.

"dad?" manny called as he walked in with Izzy hiding behind him.

"oh hello manny my son" rudolfo greeted him

'so hows it going' manny asked nervously

'... manny why is there a little girl hiding behind you?' he asked his son while trying to get a clear look at the child.

manny took a deep breath

her name is Isabella she is your grand daughter.

===================================================== nina-little girl


	2. first breath

rudolfo just sat there stunned

'i'm sorry manny i must of blanked out but d-did you say she's my grandaughter?' he asked shocked

manny just nodded and stepped a side.

'mija say hello to your grand father' manny said pushing izzy forward.

'hola...'she greeted him.

hola isabella, you know something you look just like manny but... you have Frida's eyes'rudolfo said putting his hands on Izzy's shoulders.

'wait you knew about izzy!' manny asked with feeling a sudden rush of anger.

'what no i ment the last time i saw frida visited she didn't seem right but i never thought it would be my grandchild' rudolfo said picking up izzy and turning to manny 'now lets introduce her great grandfather and get somthing eat...i can't wait to tell Maria!'he yelled before walking down the hall.

manny followed until he aciddently knocked a backpack izzy brought with her he picked it up and noticed it was heavy and opened it to see why and found a photo album entiled Isabella he opened it he saw a print out with a couple doodles and my first ultrasound in gelpen.  
he noticed a small compartment on the secound page inside was a dvd which just said izzy.

he went in to the living room and found izzy sitting next to grandpapi as he told about all villianess things he did when he was younger he guessed his dad was in the kitchen.

'ah manny what do have there?' he asked eyeing the dvd

it's a dvd from izzy's baby book' manny said putting it in the dvd player

he sat down next to izzy and grandpapi just as the title showed

izzy birth:

a girl's voice starts talking to frida whose laying on a hospital bed with a nurse checking her over

'ok miss frida your almost 10 meters i'll be back with doctor don't you you go anywhere' he said

'heheh...'frida gave a lot sarcasim at his comment

'dios that nurse annoying WO! and this kid keeps kicking me!'she yelled

calm down fri a mans voice is heard before the camera blanks

it comes back on and shows the man behind the voice with a freaked out in painful look on his face and frida screaming and crying as doctors tell her to push

'frida! your breaking my wrist'he yells

'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF PAIN!'frida yelled back

'one more should do it sweetie' the doctor says

next thing everyone hears is a baby taking it's first breath and crying

the camera goes blank again and turns back on it shows frida with izzy laying next to her head while nodding off

'kay people visiting hours are over and i'm sure little mama here very tired'the doctor said picking up izzy and putting her in the crib next to frida's bed.

the movie finally ended.

manny watched the screen with a sadden look until he felt something fall on his lap he loop down izzy had fallen asleep on his lap he smirked before picking her up and took her to the guest room and tucking her in.

'good night mija'he said

the next morning

as soon as maria found out about izzy she went on a shopping spree and redid the guest room at manny's apartment which manny was very greatful well exept for the fact his parents and papi were hogging his daughter but when he had time to know izzy found she pretty much took after him and she was a tomboy like fida.

it was night time and manny was patroling when he saw a familiar toddler running down the street

izzy!he yelled before landing behind her 'what are you doing out here mija?' he asked very suprised

'i don't know papa' she said still walk

'don't wander off you'll get lost' he said walking next to her

'lost?'she gave him a clueless look

'it's a felling you get where you don't know where you are and your to scared to move, you never feel like that?'he asked

'no' she answerd before taking off like speedy gonzales.

'izzy!'el tigre yelled before running after her.

he found izzy standing in front of the hospital he took her hand and looked at her

'don't run off on dad like!' he noticed she wasn't paying attention and was staring at the hospital

'the hospital? why'd you come here for do you like this place mija? he asked wondering why she so fixated on it

'mm hm' she nodded

'why?' he asked curiously most kids he knew would chew their own arm off before coming here.

'just because' was she said.

'huh ... let's go home mija' he said before picking her up swinging off.


	3. mama's back

2 months after manny got izzy

FRIDA

'(sigh) frida... frida' aliya called as she gentilly shook frida.  
' churros' she said in a annoyed voice

'i'm up! frida yelled but quickly soured when she saw no churros 'heyy..wait where-oh right we stowed away on an 18 wheeler'

'we'er in miracule city'Aliya said pointing at the volcano through a gap in the truck trailer frida came over look.

'your right okay on my mark we tuck and roll!" frida pressing her sheild bracelet which turned her into de metal jaguar

'what do you mean we meatbag i'm dead i can do this' aliya turned transparent and phased through the bottom of and was now waving at frida from the road.

'ghosts their all the same frida" muttered before jumping off and rolled over to aliya 'good thing i have a helmet eh?' aliya rolled her eyes.

'come on i wanna see what the city looks like' aliya yelled picking up her violin case and ran down the road.

'okay' frida said following her while walking she what she'd been doing for four years raising her daughter meeting Aliya and finding the sheild bracelet and how she left her daughter for a year with a friend so she could train her powers and told him when izzy turned six send two letter she'd had written to manny, she was back and needed to do a little reconstruction with her life and needed a little help.

Manny

(knock knock ding dong ding dong)

'i'm coming already!' manny yelled at door and opened it 'what!' he yelled 'still have that anger problem eh?' a voice he hadn't heard in while said he eyes grew wide and was to shocked to say anything then izzy came running down the hall she got one look at who was at the door 'mama!' she yelled run and hugged her leg it was frida

'f-frida!'manny yelled before he pulled her and izzy into a tight hug meanwhile Django who friends with manny now and was the one who brought frida and aliya to manny was watching the scene with aliya they looked at eachother shrugged and hugged.

later firda asked aliya and Django to take izzy for a walk while she and manny talked this also gave the oprotunity for Django to know aliya more who he seemed pretty attracted to when he first met her frida noticed.

'so...'frida begun to talk 'why didn't you tell me about Izzy?' manny interupted frida she wasn't suprised he would ask that

'oh i don't know mabey because you were with zoe at the time.'frida said sadness and anger in her voice

'you know damn well i wasn't shes been pulling the same crap since preschool!' manny yelled at her then said 'if i was with her then why did i chase after you? why did i try help when i found you in the alley that day? and why did i take you to hospital when i thoght you were sick! now tell me why!' he said

'because my father found out and told me to tell who the father was and to get an abortion and when i said no he disowned and threw me out and we were sixteen manny still kids and i didn't know to do so i moved to lirio and grew up!' frida said very hurt at the relization that she deprived manny and their daughter a chance to know eachother.

'why didn't you say who the father was' he asked with anger in his voice at this news

'i wanted to protect you and izzy' she said in shakey voice she was suddenly pulled into another hug

'i'm so sorry frida if i had known i would have help take care of izzy' he said tightening his hold on frida

'manny yer crushing me'frida said trying to breath that caused manny to snap back to reality and let go of her.

'sorry but i not letting you out of my sight again this i swear!'manny yelled

'(sigh) i've missed that catch phrase' frida said aciddently pressing her bracelet causing her to turn back into de metal jaguar again

'whoah! you have powers now?' manny said suprised at her transformation

'yeah that why she left izzy for a year to train with me' aliya said just through the door with Django right behind her holding a sleeping izzy just as suprised manny when he saw frida.

'hey why are you holding izzy Django? i thought you hated kids. manny said as Django gave izzy to him.

'for your information i love kids but for reason some sexy ghost girl didn't want to hold her' Django said while checking out aliya

'why'manny asked Django shrugged

'oh have you seen her birth video?' frida asked wondering if he watched it

'yeah but i thought the ending was when the doctor told everyone to leave.'he said

'nope frida said taking out the dvd and fast forward it to the end

on tv

it shows frida happly rock izzy then handing her to the guy whose wrist she broke who started do the same

when thi guy who looked like aliya came in

guy 1 and frida: hey runey

runey: hey guys is that izzy she so cute can i hold her?

frida gave him a hard glare before throwing a baseball at him which he caught surprising frida and the frist guy

frida: wow o-okay you have descent hands.

runey takes izzy and start rocking her softly

runey that what i love you living folk you can bring something cute and lively into the world.

aliya comes in with a vase of flowers

guy 1,runey and frida: hi aliya,hey sis

aliya; oh your letting jose and runey hold the baby can i hold her

jose,frida and runey have nervous looks on their faces

runey: gee sis y-you know we wouldn't mind that at all but...uh

jose: you have that um prob-

frida: you drop almost every thing you hold!

aliya: oh come on that won't happen this time

frida: ookay

frida throws the ball to aliya who uses both hands to catch it only to drop the vase and have the ball bounce off her chest and back to frida who caught it with no problems.

Aliya:...best two out of three

everyone: no!

end of video

'that does not happen all the time!' aliya yells before droping her violin case on her foot 'son of a bitch! that hurts!she said taking her case and walking over to a chair

'and thats why she doesn't hold izzy' frida said sitting on her knees

'remind me never to let her hold my guitar' Django said to manny who just nodded

'i don't need your crummy guitar i have my mystcal violin the bloody rose and oh my father!' aliya said holding up a crystal bowling ball with a skull inside.

'oh put that away al he gives me the creepes'frida said cringing at the ball

suddenly everyone hears ghostly voices as aliya's gray eyes turn blood red

'what he saying 'frida askes

'he said oh suck it up butter cup i'm not sitting in a cofin for another twenty years again!'aliya said with a scared look on her face

the fight was on now frida was arguing with aliya's father while manny and django watched

'i'm going to put izzy to bed, i guess me and frida will finish sorting things out tomarrow' manny said to django who was to busy whatching frida argue with a bowling ball.

later django went home after frida had quiet down manny went to sleep but woke up to drink something he stopped when herd someone he poked his head out the corner and noticed two shadows on his balcony the one on the right was frida he didn't know who the left belong to that when he saw the skull in aliya's bowling ball was missing so he listend in on what they were saying.

'you're not one to talk about other miss frida,you haven't cried since the kid was born' guff male voice said

'you hit the nail on that one sarge i'm surprised you noticed'frida said in a calm vioce

'of corse i notice i'm a father myself afterall!' sage said some what annoyed at her comment

'well i couldn't just sit around doing nothing i had a responsabillity izzy need me and i just did what i had to do and i'm glad did to cause thanks to her i didn't break down and lose myself' frida said

'six years eh? that kid sure is something a real godsend'sage said

'heh yeah she is but she acts like boy she certinly is his child but if you take your eyes off her she'll run off some where'frida as if she was talking to an old friend.

'ya know...it's ok now'sarge said in comforting voice causing frida to look at him

'you've done great work for many years izzy is a wonderful girl and i'm sure now with _both _of your guidences she grow to be awsome adult so go ahead and cry you like a daughter to me so i'll stand by you tonight but hopefuly when you talk to him tomarrow he'll stand by you until stop crying so go ahead.'sarge said

frida started crying really loudly manny moved from his original spot to the right side of the door and sat right next to where frida's shadow was and stayed there until she stopped.


	4. side stories dxa

side stories django and aliya's day out

django,aliya and izzy's walk

'so i hear before manny became your friend you were enemies' Aliya asked walking next to django he glanced at her before responding

'yeah thats right' django said as they made their way to the park.

'so how did you two become friends?' she said with mild curiosity.

'i guess it was in high school' django started to explain.

flashback

django had started school after sartana made him go it been two weeks and no one bothers him or even talks to him it was lunch time and he was alone again until frida and manny showed up.

'hey do you mind if we sit with you frida' asked before punching manny in the arm

'ow! i mean yeah do you mind' manny said flatly

'is this some kind of trick to throw me off the roof or somthing !'django asks suspiciously

'what no, we just saw that you were lonely and mabey wanted some friends to talk to' frida said

'oh okay then' he said with that manny and frida sat next to him and three started talking.

end of flash back

'and then the three of us started hangging out atfer school and we've been friends ever since, but i was surprised when frida left i was worried about her and th-'django stop in mid sentence

'and the wha-... wait! you knew about izzy how?' aliya sked surprised

'well six years ago there was this explosion see and i run to help but then i saw frida who didn't notice me at time say she was pregnant when she finally noticed me she made me promise not to tell manny, i've regreted it ever since.'django said

'well don't tell manny that he'll kick your ass' aliya warned

'yeah i know he will, so what's your story? i mean your not dead but you not alive eather' django asked very interested

'it kinda complicated you say i'm death-' 'death !like the death?'django interupted her

'what no that be my old man i'm not teachnically a reaper yet i'm a trainee a souleater i'm the one who takes the soul out of people bofore they die and send them on their way.'aliya said

'oh wow' django said surprised

'i'm so glad i met frida too she my first friend and i'm glad she used my name for Izzy's middle name'aliya said very happy

'so how to meet?' django asked still curious

'short story you see...' she began

flash back

aliya had been called from her father to investgate a new person about her age in appearance (aliya is actually 600yrs old but look 16 due to imortallity)in town course she knew it wasn't to take their soul or anything her father just wanted her to get out more and meet new people and try to make firends when she met frida she noticed how sad she looked and deicided to do what her father said and make friends.

'hello...' she said as walked over to frida

'oh hi i'm frida you?'firda said smirking at her

'A-Aliya so are you living in that jeep?'aliya said a little concerned

'what oh no i'm just lookin for a house or an apartment with two bedrooms'frida said masking a little fear in her vioce.

'oh you have a roomate?'aliya asked but noticed no one else with her.

'n-no i don't, but lets just say i'm not going to be alone for long'frida said crossing her arms

just then sensed a tiny jolt of new energy but not from frida she blinked turning her grays eyes purple and saw a tiny soul growing in frida she could tell that childs fate was the same of whom ever help create it.

'my goodness so young...' aliya said out of the blue

'excuse me?' frida said

'i said my goddnes that sounds fun but i think i can help with your house hunting come with me'aliya said taking frida's hand and leading her to an very old house.

'oh gee it's nice but i hoping for something ... safe' frida says just as the front door fell off it's hinges.

'don't worry i'll ask my brothers friend jose to help renovate he'll do anything for a girl' aliya said smilling at frida.

'why are helping me out like this you just met me' frida asks with hightend curiousity.

'well a young mother to be like you should have a home before her child is born' aliya said softly smilling at frida.

'wha-but how did you-i mean'frida was lost for word on how this girl knew about her pregnancy.

'i'll tell you everything on the way to my house' aliya said leading frida back to her jeep.

end of flashback

'... and after we fixed up the house and izzy was born frida went up to the attic and sure enough she found the shield bracelet or it fond her eather frida way knew she needed to train her new power so we left izzy with jose and traveled around training both our power.'  
aliya said with a greatful look on her face

'hm...good story' django said surprised that aliya was strait forward kind of woman.

just then izzy came walking back toward them

'whar's wrong izz?'django asked only to have izzy motion that her she was tired and wanted to be picked up.

'uh Al can yo-' django was gonna ask her to pick the kid up only to find aliya all the way back at the park enterance

'sorry but i should get ahead start on getting back ti manny and frida!' she said waving at him before taking off.

'oh yeah and showing up without their kid would make it ten times better!'django said before picking up izzy and running after aliya.


	5. grave visit

grave visit

note: this is before frida came back and i have a new oc Celio of the dead django's younger brother age 6 and izzi's best friend

it's day of the dead again and manny,maria,rudolfo and grand papi are setting up while izzy watches them but then she got up and wandered off

'ok that should be it,we did a good job didn't we izzy ... izzy?' manny look over to where izzy was sitting only to find her missing.  
'uh oh' he said ready to go out and look for her.

'don't worry manny ever since you told me about her little late night walk i've installed child proof locks on the front door' rudolfo said reassuring manny, sudenly a huge green flash engulfs the room when it was gone there stood justice jaguar, el tiger 1,Golden Leon,Dark Leopard,The Mighty Cheetar standing in the living room.

'mi familia!' they all yelled before hugging

'what are you guys doing here?'manny asked

'it's dia de los muertos'el tigre 1 said happily then his face darkened 'why wouldn't we be here?he asked villainously.

'oh yeah...' manny said mentally slaping himself

'so i hear rumours that their is a new rivera in the family'justice jaguar said

'aye and we be wanting to meet them' The Mighty Cheetar said

just then everyone heard aloud thump followed by a small yelp

'Izzy!' manny yelled before he and everyone left the room and found izzy face down on the floor upset and mumbling (she tripped on the rug).

'is that your child?'el tigre 1 asked taken back at how old she was as he and the other were expecting a baby.

'yeah she's isabella aliya maria rivera...we just call her izzy'manny said before going over to izzy.

'ok mija up you go'manny said lifting her up and cheacking her out for injuries 'your alright' he said ruffling her hair though she wasn't paying attention she walked over over to a stuffed rabbit she's had since she was born and frowned 'what?' manny asked izzy showed him her rabbit 'oh your bunny's ear broke off.'he said examining it 'must have happend because you were holding it's ear when you fell mabey gradma can fix him'he said handing it to maria 'i'll be back in a minute'maria said it wasn't until maria left that izzy noticed her ancestors standing behind manny

'papa who are these guys' she asked grabbing manny's pantleg

'don't worry mija their your ancestors your very very great grandfathers they'er just here to visit and to meet you'manny said while bringing izzy to meet their ancestors.

'hello'she said with a curious look on her face

'so this is the new child she be adorable' the mighty cheetar said

'is she going to be a hero or a villian?'Dark Leopard asked

'personally i don't care which path she choses just as long she doesn't turn into a two minded fool' golden leon said

'hey i both heard that' el tigre 1 yelled then turned to manny 'so who's the lucky lady?' he asked

'oh well i don't really know where frida is right now in fact i didn't even know i had a child until 4 weeks ago'manny said upset

'now that be sounding rough'the mighty cheetar said sympatheticaly the others nodded at this.

'but i'm glad i have her the problem is that if i take my eyes off her she'll wander off somewhere'manny said smirking while suddenly izzy punched him in the leg before running off to her toy box and hiding inside of it and poked her head out causing everyone to chuckle.

'if you ask me she acts more like a boy than a girl' el tigre 1 said pulling izzy out of her toybox and ruffling her hair.

'iiiizzzzyyy! a voice yelled as someone came to the door really fast and started knocking really hard 'let me in for the love of!'

rudolfo opened the door and Celio came running in.

'izzy it's terriable your wost enemy is on the radio!he yelled turning on the radio

radio dj: yeehaw this yodeling pete with your top ten show tunes!

'ahhh!'izzy freaks out before taking out a sling shot and destroying the radio.

'not that guy' celio yelled izzy gave him a puzzling look 'huh?'is all she could say

'cannon ball joe!he yelled 'he broke out of prison again and he's looking for you!'he said before sitting down 'may i have a glass of water? i had to run twenty blocks to get here' he said grand papi hads him one'thanks'.

'oh this is great i'm barely ten and i already have two mortal enemies' izzy says terrifide

'who's cannon ball joe izzy?' justice jaguar asked and everybodys attention was on the kids

'some guy i sent to prison after he framed grandpapi rudolfo 2 weeks ago'she said "and since then he swore revenge on me and tried to kill me on ocassions'izzy finished 'but i'm pretty sure he won't attack me today' she said

'yeah even he has standards,sick twisted standards, but standards none the less'celio said

'i wonder how he keeps breaking out?' she asks(shows back door of prison with no one garding it while a big sign says exit) celio turns to her and shrugs.

'mija why didn't you say anything to us about this' manny asked surprised

'i didn't want you to worry plus the guys an idiot and none of his plains ever fall through' she said reassuringly

'yeah but its still a downer knowing he's out get us'celio said

'don't worry i know what will cheer you up'izzy said picking up the phone and putting on speakerphone and celio started snickering as she dialed the number.

'what are you two doing?' el tigre 1 asked

'you'll see' celio said

phone:

bobby: bob's tavern bobby speaking

izzy: i'm looking for amanda hugandkiss

bobby: one sec i'll check, amanda hugandkiss? amanda hugandkiss! why can't i find a man to hug and kiss!

everyone in the bar and in rudolfo' living room starts laughing

random bar patron: mabey your standards are to high!

cause everyone to laugh harder

bobby: amada hugand-oh you little s.o.b if i get my hands on you i'll gut you like a fish and pull you eyes out with a corkscrew! (dial tone)

'what did he just say?'manny asked responding to bobby's death threat

'that was funny'celio said 'hey hand me the the phone i got a good one'he said

'how about we leave the phone alone so the crazy bartender doesn't come looking for you' rudolfo said taking the phone away

'okay i'm back izzy and i fix your bunny's ear'maria said coming in to the room and handing the toy to izzy 'what were you all laughing at?' she asked curiously

'nothing' everyone said at once

'by the what did you guy use to do?'izzy asked curious about her ancestors

'oh very long stories are you interested in learning about them'justice jaguar asked causing izzy and celio to nod

'okay then'he said with that the older rivera's started tell her and celio about their lives and so forth by time they finished izzy and celio were sleeping on the couch.

'well we better get home before the sun comes up'el tigre 1 says opening the portal as the others jumped in 'bye it was good seeing you again,tell the kid to be good...or not'he said before jumping in.

'i am so glad i'm not like that'manny said cringing at the fact that el tigre 1 went nuts'...well i better call django and tell him to pick up his brother'he said


	6. grampa Suarez

zoe's back

note el tigre is an anti-hero he acts and does villainous thing but will turn his back on that if it to help the inocent or his family.

present time

manny,frida and izzy are walking together downtown when the black cuervo flew over top of them seeing her old enemy she she thought she drop in an torment her she didn't turn back to zoe seeing as manny already knew who she was she stopped landed and hid behind a wall and tripped frida

'long time no see frida' she said in a sweet voice 'what are you with my boyfriend' she said leaning to kiss manny only to be kicked in the shin by Izzy'ouch!' she grabbed izzy by the front of her shirt 'you little brat do you have a lose marble or something' she yelled but then noticed who she looked like 'wait a min-oof! el tigre punched her before she had a chance to finish her obsevasion.

'you want to see lose marbles,try grabbing my kid like that again puta!'el tigre yelled while izzy was sitting on his left shoulder (kida like how Yachiru from bleach sits on kenpachi)

just as zoe was recovering from her shock someone tapped her on her shoulder she truned around and there stood frida in her power suit 'pay back' was all she said in a mechanical voice before punching zoe sending her flying away.

'woah...that was awsome!'el tigre said before turning back into manny with izzy still on his shoulder he walked over to de metal jaguar who turned back to frida 'and you two look adorable'she said taking a photo with her phone.

' heh... hey frida are you going back to lirio? manny asked out of the blue frida looked at him 'well no but i think i'll keep the house there as a vacation house'she said moving her hand closer to hold his hand but held back he started to the same but held back also just then a police car came rushing passed them only to do a u-turn and stop in front of them and anita and nikita came out'frida!'  
they both yelled 'anita,nikita' she yelled running over to hug them she looked at nikita who was holding a newborn baby boy is this my little nephew you e-mailed me about she nikita nodded and handed frida her baby 'he's cute can manny hold him?'she asked 'sure'

nikita said frida hanned him to manny 'wow he's very light you wouldn't know your holding the little guy'manny said as izzy leaned in to see her cousin better (i wonder if izzy was this small when she was born) he wondered suddenly he weird flash back where all he saw was blue hair and a baby izzy smiling at him,he snapped out of it cause frida calling him'manny...earth to manny' she said 'wha oh sorry here' handing the baby to nikita 'what were you saying' he asked 'they said since dad isn't home yet why don't we go to my old house for lunch' firda said 'oh okay i'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't mind seeing her gandaughter'manny said 'okay then get in the car' anita said.

when they got there frida's mom so happto see frida and izzy 'frida you grew you hair longer and your chest got bigger' 'mom!' frida yelled blushing while manny checked her out 'and you must be izzy my you look just like manny but with frida's eye colour' she said to izzy who is still sitting on manny's shoulder as they sat down for lunch manny was watching izzy who was petting the dogs he was trying to figure out when he could have seen her as a baby seeing as he never met before two months ago just then then to front door opened up and there stood Emiliano Suarez 'what are doing here rivera!'he yelled just then frida walk in front of manny'dad...' she said causiously 'i thought i told you to leave ' he said with venom in his voice that caused manny to snap 'hey she did nothing wrong if anyone should leave it shold be you for throwing out my life!'manny said glancing at frida lovingly 'and our dream!' he said glairing at Chief Suarez 'what are you talki-'Chief stopped yelling when he saw izzy climb on manny's shoulder and cling him in an attemp to hide herself 'we came so you could meet your grandaughter now that you've seen izzy i guess we should leave' manny said with frida following him out the door he glanced back at them'mrs. Suarez,anita, nikita and baby Suarez your free to visit anytime the rest of you can rot for all i care'manny said before leaving

chief Suarez still in shock apon seeing izzy and what manny said turned to look at the rest of his family who just glared at him'i-i really messed up a good thing didn't i,i need to go for a walk'he said leaving by the time he got to the park it was night he sat on a bench to collect his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder he looked up and saw izzy staring at him 'hi' she spimply said 'hello' he said stairing at her he could tell exactly who her father was but he could see frida at that age in her eyes 'what are you doing out this late'asked her'just walking' she said taking a seat next to him 'aren't you scared you'll get lost?'he asked he she just chuckled at the qestion'my daddy asked me the same qestion'she said 'but i'm not afrid of anything'said confidently 'hm you sound just like rive-i mean you father'chief said calmly to her '...ya know you should talk to mama she may not show it but she misses you'izzy said just then they heard manny calling for izzy when she turned to talk to chief again he was gone she turned just in time to see her dad jumping from a building and land in front of her,he crouched down and put his put his hands on her sholders 'mija don't run off this late at night you nearly gave me and mama a heart attack'he said relieved that he found her 'why do you always wanders off anyways?' he asked putting her on her his shoulder 'i just like walking'she said 'huh i still have a lot to learn about you don't i izzy? he said before the went home.


	7. izzy's powers

izzy's powers

dark lynx shooter or death lynx shooter if she chooses to be a villian

description navy blue dress with black shorts her mask looks like el tigre's mask but navy blue black boots and a long red scarf with a gold pendent that has dls on it the pendant was givin to her by rudolfo and grandpapi whitout manny knowing about it

same powers as her father but with a sling shot on her right wrist (it changes to a gun when she's older) with a brown bag on her waist for ammo.  
============================================================================================================================================ night time

celio is outside izzy window throwing rocks (click ...clink)

'iizzyy?...iizzy!'he was about throw another until someone poke him 'ahh-uf'he couldn't scream someon put thier hand over his mouth 'shh!  
do you wanna wake my dad?' it was izzy she took her off his mouth 'your dad! wheres your mom?' he asked getting over his shock.

'she and aunty Aliya went on one of those hunting assignments uncle sarge keeps giving them'she explained 'so it's just me and dad'.

'aliya...oh that lady who has the talking bowling ball from mistery men'celio said realizing who izzy talking about.

'well no he's not really a bowling ball the ball is like phone when there is a skull inside it means he's on the other line trying to talk but when theirs no skull it means his not there or he's used it to teleport himself to where aliya is.' izzy explained about the ball

'but why a bowling ball why not a scyth or a mirror? celio asked

'well mirror break easily and as for the scyth qestion i think aliya would be arrested by now for holding a deadly weapeon or put in a nuthouse for claiming it's her cellphone...but i think that sarg just likes bowling'she said as she and celio hopped over the fence in front of the apartment complex.

manny woke up because he herd a weird clicking sound he looked out the window in time to see Izzy and celio jump the fence "oh no you don't" he said he opened the window and turned into el tigre a went after them he found in in the middle of the street they seemed looking for someone 'oh she is.' he heard izzy say and the two went over to a teenage girl.

"Hello Lucy" izzy said to the girl "oh hey what are you kids doing out this late?" she asked while sitting down a bus stop bench "oh nothing we just were in the neighbo-" "ya heard my dad escapeded from prison" lucy interupted izzy

"yeah" izzy said "we're kind of nervouvs because it's been two months and joe hasn't tried anything to attacke me'she explained

"well knowing my dad he'll do the last thing you'll ever think of" lucy said in a bored tone

just the a sewer top that celio was standing on turned in to a round ball liked cage and fell into the entrance of the sewer then a gaint cannon roused from the ground from the ground and shot celio west from the city.

"CELIO!"izzy yelled "i think my dads calling you out do you know where his lair is or do i drive you" lucy asked her answer as izzy turning into dark lynx shoot and shooting her hand to the nearest building "wait"lucy suddenly yelled "give this letter to my dad so he can sign it"lucy said handing her the letter izzy took it and read it for a secound "your failing geography?" she yelled looking at lucy "yeah the school wants to talk to him about it ... now go!" lucy yelled just as izzy took off.

just as celio was launched out of the cannon manny was about go after him until he herd lucy's offer he turned just time to see izzy take out a pendant with DLS on and spun it "dark lynx shooter!" she yelled before taking off and of course he followed her after a while he bumped into somone he looked down and saw izzy "Isabella Aliya Maria Rivera! what are you thinking and how did you get powers?" they were quiet before they said at the same time "grandpapi" he sighed was going to take her home "but what about Celio?" she said causing manny to remember why they came here " okay i'll help celio but you and will talk about this later." he said before she led him to cannonball joe's lair.


	8. aliya's true identity Cereza rivera?

side story aliya's true identity Cereza rivera!

what Aliya looks like in her human disguise she has waist leigth brown hair and gray eyes she wears a white strap less top a hoodie with cat ears one of them is peirced and a gray plaid skirt a belt made of bullets with a skull shaped buckle black/white striped thigh socks and black boots her partime job is a bartender at deaths shadow bar

in her soul taker form she looks a little like haku yowane what with the white hair in a ponytail and red eyes she wears a hair band with cat ears and and her outfit look like a black version of tsubaki's from soul eater but wears a cloak over it ===================================================================================================================================

frida and aliya were sent on a mission by sarge to collect souls and investigate the number of demon reports and for that they have to go the land of the dead "are you sure we should go last time i was there i turned in skeleton" frida asked looking at aliya.

"don't worry frida that mark i gave you should stop you from rotting away" Aliya said turning her violin into a scyth and cutting a portal to the land of the dead.

"okay but about you" frida asked worried about Aliya as they walked through the portal

"thats a dumb qestion to be asking me don't you think?" aliya said arching an eyebrow at frida.

"oh right duh! sorry my mind slipped there i'm just upset that you dad sent us on an asseignment eventhough i just back with Manny and izzy"  
frida said realizing what she had just asked the souleater girl.

"worry about it too much manny's with izzy and besides the sooner we finish sooner we can get back!" Aliya says turnning turning into her souleater form as they exited the portal then took her cloak off and gave it to frida "wear this if they find out your not dead or a soul eater it could be bad the whole reason you rotted last time is because they were feeding off your life force" she said.

"really? i thought it was because i just thought the living didn't belong here."frida said putting the cloak on as she looke around "hey i know this place this place this el tigre 1's home!" she said pointing to a shack and there stood the other dead riveras trying to fix up the place.

"do you want to say hello to them?"Aliya asks looking over to them curiously.

"sure why not hey!" frida started yelling to get their attention they all turned and turned and looked at her.

"hey your that girl who came with manny the last time he was here" justice jaguar said "frida suarez right?"

"yeah but i didn't tell you my name"frida said to him

"yes but being my great-great grandughter's mother i should know your name" he said

"you've met izzy!" she said surprized

"yes we all did on dia de los muertos... speaking of which why are you here you didn't die did you?"he asked in an upset tone

"no i'm on an assignment with my friend aliya" frida said pointing to aliya who waved at them.

"(gasp) you be friends with a souleater!" the cheetar yelled

just then everyone heard a bunch of stuff being dropped they all turned and saw el tigre 1 stairing at aliya in shock.

"C-Cereza" he said in a very confused voice before fainting.

15min when they got el tiger 1 in his house golden leon explained to what was going on.

"why did he react like that when he saw aliya" frida asked while looking outside and watching aliya play with the skeleton puppies.

"because she looks just like his daughter Cereza she disappeard when she was seven" golden leon said

"harsh choosing to be good or bad is one thing but losing your kid like that would drive you over the edge" frida said sympathtcly

"indeed that is exacly why my uncle lost his mind" golden leon

"wait he's your uncle?"frida said looking back and fourth to golden leon and el tigre 1.

"yes he's my fathers older brother he told me about el tigre and my cousin he told me the story and i told my son and so fourth" he explained

frida pressed her bracelet and a holographic screen came out of it and she started to search through the data banks

"speaking of aliya i think she is cereza becase one time her father or boss told me to file the souleater documents and told me to download them on to my suit aliya's file i think ... here it is name aliya remirez, rank: s rank eater threat rate: undetermined,...

o-oh here before death and rebirth name: cereza rivera cause of death murdered..." fida said sadly as she looked out the window toward aliya or cereza was still playing still playing with the dogs.

the other rivers just sat there with the same sad look as frida

"the poor lass" the mighty cheetar said

suddenly they all herd el tigre wake up he had on a sad shock look on his face before he finally talked.

"my -baby she was... and now she's" el tigre said as he look at aliya who was leaning on a pole with a sad smirk on her face

aliya was leaning on a pole when a bowling ball came rollin over to her and a crimson red appeared inside

"daddy what is it?" she asked the skull whispered at her "well i know your not my real dad sarge but i need father figure in this immortal down pour i call life"she resoned with it sarge whispered at her again

"my real father what are you going on about?" the whispering got louder

"cereza rivera? the name does ring a bell buts whats that gotta do with me?" this time sarge yelled at her

"wait i'm cereza rivera?how that possible? sarge explained it to her

"before i died? i can't remeber what happen then i only remeber you waking me up!" she yelled very confused just then el tigre 1 put his hand on her shoulder causing her to turning around.

"wha-oh hello can i help you?" she asked calming down a little

"do you who i am and who you are?" he asked her calmly

"yeah your el tigre 1 and for who i am don't know" aliya/cereza answered very confused

"your cereza rivera my daugter" el tigre said to her giving her a hug

as soon as aliya heard her real identity all her memories started flooding back to her.

"daddy!" she yelled before crying and hugging el tigre 1 back.


End file.
